the black parade
by AussieShortcake
Summary: Phantomkit is the daughter of a former rogue and a Clan she-cat. She is given a quest from Tigerstar, and that is to convert BrokenClan to Satanism.
1. Chapter 1

**ok this iz mi furst storay sew no flamez.**

''OH MY GOD I'M GIVING BIRTH!11!'' scremed butterflywing.

''OH SHIT.'' sed sin. Then a bunle of black fur came ot of butterflywing's lady cave.

da kit had black fur with white and blud-red markings. Her eyes were ice-blue.

''let's name hur Phantomkit.'' he declared.

''that's a gud name.'' butterflywing replyed.

**NO FLAMES PLZ!**


	2. Chapter 2

**ok guys heres da secund chapturrr.**

**Scipiopb- lol no**

''Phantomkit from dis moment awn, u shall bee nown as phantompaw.'' Toxxicstar sed. HE touched nuses wit his nu appentice.

''PHANTOMPAW! PHANTOMPAW!'' da cuts of shatter clan chanted. Phantompaw walked ova 2 her parents, who were both very proud.

Her mom, Butterflywing covered hur face wit luving licks.

''Daughter,'' Sin meowed. ''We r both verry proud of u, but I hav sumting 2 tell ya.''

''wat is it?'' Phantompaw asked.

''I'm Satan.'' her father declared.


	3. Chapter 3

**dawnshadow of firekclun- shut up bitch. no1 cares. I can dew whateva I want wit dis storay.**

PHANTOMPAW GASPED IN SHOK.

''WUT DA HELL DAD!'' she scremed.

She ran ot of da camp and in2 ze forrest.

Suddenly, she hurd moanin coming from a bush!1!

She looked in and saw PLATINUMPAW N BLUEPAW~1!

''WUT DA HELL R YUU GUYS DOIN?'' she demanded. DEY WERE GONNA BANG!

Platinumpaw, a silver tabbi tome wit gren eyes galred at hur.

''Get out.'' he growled.

''BUT BOTH OF U ARE 2 YOUNG TO HAVE SEX!'' she yellowed.

''I sed: Get. Out.'' Phantompaw walked away from da 2 cats dat were tryin too hav intercourse.

Suddenly, a cat appeared in front of hur. It wuz a dark tabby wit glowin yellow eyes.

''hello phantom paw,'' he said. ''I'm hear to help u.''

**did you lik it? Tell mee in ur review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**yay nu chapta!**

Wen phantom paw wok up, she wuz in a dark forestt. She had no ide were she wuz.

Suddenly, a tabby cut apeared in front of hur! It was tiggerstar!

''hey phantom paw,'' he said. ''I have a pan 4 you.''

The black she-cat sat up. ''wut is it?'' she assked.

''U must convert Brokenclun to Satanism,'' he moewed. ''dey r not allowed to be Christians.''

''ok.'' phantom paw sed. She woke up in da apprentices den and walked out intoo da camp.

She gasped when she saw PLATINUMPAW AND BLUEPAW LAYIN DOWN 2GETHER!111!

''WAT R YOU 2 DOING?'' she demanded.

''We're going to Obsidianpelt,'' Platinumpaw replied. ''Bluepaw is possibly pregnant, and I want to find our if she really is.''

Phantompaw just starred at dem. Suddenly, a cat wokked up 2 hur.

''Hey, Phantompaw,'' Toxxicstar sed. ''I would like 2 have a wurd with u.'' Phantompaw gasped in horror wen she saw that hur mentoor had a cross around his nekk.

TOXXICSTAR….WUZ A CHRISTIAN!

**Did u lick it? Dis chaptur wuz batter than the last won. Tell me in ur review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**STOP FLAMIN. AND I DON'T NED BEETA REDERS OR CRAP LIK DAT.**

Phantompaw danced wildly around hur den. She wuz singin ''teenagers'' by My Chemical Romance. On her ipad, she was watchin anime like Blue Exorcist, Code Geass, and Madoka Magica.

''THEY SAY THAT TEENAGERS SCARE THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF ME-'' Den her mom walked in on her.

''WUT DA HELL R YOU DOIN PHANTOMPAW!'' she screamed. Phantompaw turned off her music and glared at her mom. ''Mom, leve me alone!'' she yellowed.

Phantompaw walked away from her mom. She needed alon tim. Hur dad padded up 2 her.

''are u ok phantom paw?'' he asked.

''yes,'' she mewwed. ''I'm fine.'' she was shockked ova da fact that her father was Satan himself, but in a cat's boday.

''Dad,'' phantom paw asked. ''do u luv me?''

''Of course I do,'' he meowed. ''You're my daughter.''

Little did dey know, a holley cat wuz watchin dem, and he waz da sun of God himself.

**lol, I update fast dun't i? plz revew!**


	6. Chapter 6

**YEAAAAHHHH UPDAYE. N STOP FALMIN. UR'E JUST JAELUS OR A BUTHERT CRISTAN.**

phantom paw wux trainin wit hur mentor Toxxicstarr. She wuz gonna be a warrior 2day.

''ok Phantompaw,'' he sed. ''From dis moment on u shall b nown as… Phantomsoul!11!''

''PHANTOMSOUL PHANTOMSOUL!'' dee kitties of broken clan chanted. Phantomsoul wuz berry happie.

Den she realized dat Toxxicstar wuz a christian and she KILLED HIM!1111!

''OH CRAP'' A CAT EXCLAMED. ''SHE KILLED TOXXICSTAR!111!''

She left da camp with her mom and dad and her fraind blue paw, and hur rival platinum paw, and another tom named Bloodgaze. He had white fur and blud red eyez.

''We're loners now,'' Butterflywing moewed. ''We can't go back.''

''Is blue paw pregent?'' Bloodgaze asked Platinumpaw.

''No,'' he replied. ''We got an abortion.''

Den Sin spoke 2 his daughter, ''let's make broken clan Satanists.''


	7. Chapter 7

**HELL YEAH I'M BACK. AND U GUYS NEED 2 SHUT UP BOUT DA RELIGON CRAP.**

''MOM U DOIN IT RONG!'' Phantomsoul yelled at her mom, who wuz tryin 2 draw a pentagram in da soil.

''I'm sorray Phantomsoul!'' she exclamed. Phantomsoul choked back a growl. She hatted da fact dat Butterflywing didn't want to coperate wit her.

''WUT DA HELL R U BITCHES DOIN.'' a voice said. Da kitties looked up and dey saw JESUS!

''OH NO U DON'T'' Sin yellowed. HE GRABBED CLOUD'S BUSTA SWORD **(an: i love final fantasy!) **n stabbed JESUS IN DA HART!1!11

JESUS WUZ DEED!11!

Da cuts cheered in happiness.

''We did it!'' Bluepaw cheered. ''We killed Jesus!''

THEN Phantomsoul found herself in da dark forest!11! She saw Tiggerstar with hiz son Hawkfrost. Dare wuz another cat wit dem!1! He had long silver fur and green eyez.

''it's good to see you…phantom soul.'' IT WUZ…..SEPHIROTH!


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow, you people are pathetic. THE DAMN FANFIC IS NOT SUPPOSED TO MAKE SENSE. So shut the fuck up.**

Phantomsoul followed Sephiroth through the dark forest. High, bare trees towered over them.

''Where are we going?'' she asked.

''You're are going to lead BrokenClan,'' Sephiroth replied. Phantomsoul then closed her eyes.

''Good morning Phantomstar.'' a voice said.


	9. Chapter 9

**YEY I UPDAYED!11 I also got a nwe email sew I kan update moar!**

Phantomstar wuz chillin inn broken clan lik a badass. Thar were kitties were drawin pentagrams 4 hur n her dad.

Platinumpaw and Bluepaw were warriors nu. Dey were Platinum soul n Bluefeather. Dey banged again n Bluefeather wuz preg.

But den….TOXXICSTAR CAME BAK 2 LAIF!11! PHANTOMSTAR GASPED. She wuzn't a leaderr cuz toxxicstar wuz alive!1!

Den phantom soul remembered dat Sephiroth n Tigerstar hadn't given hur da 9 lifes.

''I found a kit,'' he moewed. ''HIZ NAM IS….JESUSKIT!''

**Wat u think? R u happeh that jesus came back?**


	10. Chapter 10

**YAY IM BAK. N da black parade now haz 10 chapturrs!11!**

Phantomsoul wuz in a wred place. It wuz very pretti with gren trees and a blu skye.

''Hello, Phantomsoul,'' a torioiseshell she-cat sed. phantom soul turned around 2 look at hur. She was very beautiful.

''who r u and were am I?'' Phantomsoul asked.

''My name is Spottedleaf,'' the she-cat replyed. ''You're in StarClan's hunting ground's phantom soul.''

''Y am I here?'' phantom soul demanded. Spottedleaf gazed at hur before speakin.

''Cum with me,'' she meowed. ''I haz something 2 sho u.''


End file.
